clampfandomcom-20200213-history
Soel
Soel (ソエル, Soeru) is White Mokona and is a fictional character that appears in the series Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and xxxHolic made by the mangaka group, CLAMP. Background Soel and Larg are copies of the original Mokona, who appears in Magic Knight Rayearth (another Clamp series). The two were created by Yuuko Ichihara and Clow Reed (who appears to be aware of the existence of Sakura Kinomoto and all of the events in her world). One day, Yuuko and Clow encountered the original Mokona, who was traveling through different worlds, and Mokona provided Yuuko and Clow with the knowledge of alternate dimensions. After learning that one day a Sakura and Syaoran from an alternate world would come to their world to ask for help, Yuuko and Clow created the two Mokona, basing them on the original but with slight differences, such as difference in size and the ability to talk (whereas the original Mokona would only say "Puu!"). Each Mokona was also given an earring which matched the color of the gem on its forehead, the blue earring seals magic power while the red earring boosts magic power. Yuu Yuuko explained to the TRC group that the two Mokona were created in order to stop the plans of Fei Wong Reed's wishes. Personality It's always happy and hyperactive, sometimes giving an humoristic touch to the unbelievable situations, and like Larg, enjoys alcoholic drinks. It's very well known to love teasing Kurogane along with Fai as well. Despite this, Kurogane does protect Mokona, even if he would rather hit it repeatedly. Mokona also developed a close friendship with Sakura, particularly when they worked at the cafe in Ōto. Powers and Abilities White Mokona is the manju-bun-like creature from Clamp’s Tsubasa Chronicle that possess several astonishing abilities, such as traveling to different worlds, teleporting objects from one world to another, and sensing strong auras. Mokona was what Yüko gave Syaoran and the others in return for the prices they paid, enabling them to go to different worlds in the search for Sakura’s feathers, and as we later find out, without Mokona, they wouldn’t be able to communicate (except for Syaoran and Sakura, as they are from the same world) because they all come from different worlds and speak different languages. With the help of Black Mokona, Mokona is able to stay in contact with Yûko, and in the manga, there is an illustration showing Mokona talking to Black Mokona in the background. Mokona is also responsible for locating Sakura’s feathers, and whenever one is around, it goes "mekkyon" (scary face) for an instant, which alerts the others. Mokona is a very cheerful, optimistic and energetic being, and loves to tease Kurogane, who occasionally uses violence to get back at her. Similar to Larg, Soel has a strong fondness for alcoholic drinks. The name Soel comes from the rune Sôwilô meaning "sun". Gallery 6a00fae8e7a002000b0109d0fc9a2f000f-500pi.jpg kero_and_mokona_by_anitadna-d2zhkx1.jpg mokona_soel_5028.png tsubasa-reservoir-chronicle,-tome-7-799742.jpg Mokonamkeyo.jpg Category:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Characters Category:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Category:XxxHolic Characters Category:Characters Category:Kobato Characters Category:Mascot characters Category:Magic Knight Rayearth Characters